Sweets For My Sweet
by Ero-Chibi-Chan
Summary: How their relationship got to the point where Neji is CHRISTMAS SHOPPING for his sweet uke. Chappie 2 REPOSTED
1. The Beginning

Oh my god I'm back! I decided to write a holiday fic… It'll be done by Christmas (think of it as a Christmas present for being gone so long)

Disclaimer: Yes. I am Misashi Kishimoto posting a yaoi holiday fic on FANFICTION where people who DON'T own the series post instead of in Shounen Jump where people who DO own it post. WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sweets For My Sweet

How they met was a funny story really. Granted, it wasn't really funny at the moment, but looking back on it…

…Okay, it's still not funny. Interesting, yes; funny, no.

One was a member of the branch family in the Hyuuga clan; the other was the stuck-up Uchiha heir.

Not exactly a match made in heaven. GET. OVER. IT. I mean COME ON; did you really expect them to be straight? Sasuke's name is pronounced Sas-GAY and Neji looks better than most girls (probably not by coincidence).

Back on topic.

They had met in the chunin exams, but they didn't really MEET until a few years later. After Sasuke returned from Orochimaru's clutches (that pedophile-Michael-Jackson- wannabe) he was a tad… antisocial.

So basically, not that much different from before.

There was a difference though. He actually LET the rookie nine and Guy's team get near him. Get near him meaning he was somewhat friendly towards them. All except one. Neji. There was some MAJOR hostility in the air when those two were in the same room.

No one ever attributed the heavy air to sexual tension. No, not even Sasuke and Neji. They all just assumed Neji and Sasuke wanted a good spar or plain fistfight for an excuse to beat the much-hated guts out of their opponents. When I say much hated, I mean they despised each other's guts, abhorred, loathed, detested… you get the idea.

So spar they did.

And that's where our story begins…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Middle and End reposted

Chappie II

Sasuke was currently training his ASS off at Team 7's training grounds. Why was this? Training helps him think. He has a lot tot think about.

Mainly one Hyuuga Neji.

Lately he had been having some… strange thoughts. It had all started when he had agreed to walk Naruto to the Hyuuga compound to pick up Hinata. The Hyuuga and Uchiha compounds were relatively close together, so when they got there Sasuke would be on his merry way. Instead, Hinata invited them inside for some quick tea while she finished the rapid discussion with her father. 'Feel free to look around' she said.

They did. They met an interesting sight because of it. Neji was training his precision by hitting falling flower petals with his Jyuuken.

Without a shirt. And in thin sweatpants…

What? It was hot during the summer.

His hair band had long since been forgotten as it had fallen off and his hair was sticking to his face and back. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and panting… Woo, kinky. He spit out a strand of hair that had attached itself to the corner of his mouth and turned to see who was watching him. It was then Naruto and Sasuke noticed he had abandoned his forehead protector and bandages covering his curse mark.

"Geez Neji! No wonder you have so many fangirls!"

"Hello to you too, Naruto."

The Uchiha heir was silent, however, since all he could seem to focus on were those rippling muscles. Neji was ripped! He had changed since Sasuke had been gone. His slightly boyishly fit figure had changed to broad shoulders attached to muscular arms and hard pecs. Looking lower he saw a six-pack had generously replaced his flat stomach, and his sweatpants hugged his firm legs tightly. He knew from when he was turned around before that Neji had a nice ass to go with that package too.

Overall, Neji had turned into one nice hunk of a man!

He snapped out of his thoughts when a pale hand was waving in front of his face.

"Uchiha? Uchiha!" he snapped.

"Huh? What?" Well THAT was articulate. He almost turned red when he realized Neji had caught him staring. Almost. He did look cute when he was peeved though

"Are you done staring?" Oops. He did it again.

"I was not staring," he responded

"Yeah, you were ogling," Naruto finished for him.

"Usaratonkachi ga (1). Do you even know what ogling means?"

"Teme." Neji just rolled his eyes.

"The way you two argue I'm surprised you're not married to each other yet."

"EW! GROSS NEJI! If I were gay I'd have better taste than that!" Neji chuckled while Sasuke glared.

"U-um, N-Naruto?" He turned around and brightened when he saw Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! You ready?" Nod. "Let's go!" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Dragged because she was about to faint again.

Sasuke turned away from the minor spectacle to see Neji looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. He merely spun on his heel and sauntered away. He looked over his shoulder to see Neji had gone back to his training.

That was two weeks ago.

_Good lord help me._ The NaruSasu signs, which at one point made up the majority at one point, had been taken down since Naruto was no longer single. As stupid as his fangirls were, they had been on to something. The "KakaSasu" and "SaiSasu" posted at random areas throughout the village had been a little disturbing in their accuracy.

Thanks to certain… _actions_ by his two male teammates, Sasuke now knew beyond a doubt that he was gay.

_But NEJI of all people. _Why did it have to be that arrogant, rude, cocky, emo, hot, muscular, beautiful, provocative, sexy--

A. Ho. KA (2)?!

"No, no, no! Bad evilly wandering mind that has thoughts about certain ninja without my permission!" He hit his forehead with his palm repeatedly.

"And now I know where all the brain damage comes from." Sasuke looked up to see Neji striding over towards him. He was in his usual outfit with his baggy, long-sleeved, white shirt and baggy white pants with a black man-skirt over it.

"What are you doing here?" He got a little carried away trying to literally knock the train of thought out of his head and he now had a huge red welt.

"Heading towards my team's training grounds." He moved to walk past him to the neighboring field when Sasuke stopped him.

"Do you want a spar?" Okay, now his STUPID mouth was moving without permission from his brain, which was still thinking about Neji without his permission.

"… Sure." He was waiting for a 'just kidding' to pop out of the Uchiha's mouth any minute.

"Kakatte (3)." He had to keep REALLY hard from, as Naruto had put it, ogling Neji again.

Neji's leg muscles tensed as he got into one of his many stances with his tight arms flexed and ready to strike. Sasuke had both hands in his weapons pouch and was in a half-crouching position showing off his own leg muscles. At the exact same time, they attacked.

Sasuke threw some shuriken, which Neji dodged easily. Sasuke repeated this action with two or three more shuriken before Neji noticed the string too late. He had already started making the hand seals for a Katon Ryuka no Jutsu (4). He dodged again with Rotation.

_Damn that rotation!_

This 'spar' continued for a few more HOURS. The reason spar is in quotes is because it was more like they were trying to kill each other. Nearing the end they had ended up in close combat with Neji attempting to use Gentle Fist with Sasuke barely dodging. Their shirts and Neji's man-skirt had been discarded somewhere in the fight, and their pants were shredded and barely hanging on (boxers or briefs?). Being the geniuses they are, they noticed the position of their feet and how their legs were tangled together. They shifted their legs to trip the other…

…at the same time.

The result sent them sprawling to the ground with Sasuke landing on top of Neji on all fours. Anybody that so happened to walk by would have gotten the wrong idea. What they would've seen was two sweaty boys staring at each other intently with one on top of the other. They would've see that the one on the top had Neji's wrists pinned under his hands and was straddling his waist. Of course, they would have no idea that they had merely been training and had simply tripped during said training. They also would've gotten the wrong idea that two extremely hot teenage boys were about to ravage each other madly when Sasuke was suddenly over come by the urge to kiss Neji full on the lips.

Okay… so maybe their idea wasn't too far off after all.

Neji's eyes widened in shock when he felt Sasuke's soft, warm lips on his and then nearly growled in longing when Sasuke pulled away in surprise. That was definitely NOT something he should've done.

Great! Now Neji's going to Jyuuken my sorry ass to the Land of Waves! He's going--

He was cut off from the rant in his head when Neji pulled his hands free and grabbed both sides of his head to pull him down for another kiss. Sasuke's tongue almost shyly licked at Neji's bottom lip begging for entrance that Neji quickly granted. His hands moved from Sasuke's soft face to wind around his neck and pull him closer. Sasuke moaned when the elder of the two rocked their hips together creating some delicious friction.

Their senses seemed to return from their short vacation when they pulled away for air. Sasuke leapt off of Neji and Neji sprung up into a standing position. They cleared their throats and picked up their things.

They avoided each other for a month after that.

Unfortunately for them, neither could stop thinking about their make-out session. They kept daydreaming about kissing each other again and doing… other things. At the end of that month Sasuke and Neji decided to confront the subject of every thought and dream they had had for the past four weeks. Now, deciding isn't doing, and they showed a rare moment of indecisive shyness worthy of Hinata. When they realized that, they went ahead with the first step of actually FINDING them.

It went a little something like this:

Sasuke walks up to Naruto in Ichikaru ramen.

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Neji?"

"Yeah, you just missed him, he was looking for you. I don't know where he went though…"

Neji walks up to Kakashi who is reading his book in a tree.

"Have you seen Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah, he just left to look for you somewhere else…"

And it continued with many incidents like that for a few more days. It almost had them twitching. Almost.

On the brink of throwing a hissy fit on Christmas day they stormed off to the training grounds to blow off some steam. They froze in their tracks when they saw each other.

After standing stock still silently for about ten more minutes Neji asked, "Want another spar?" Sasuke's lip quirked upward and he nodded.

The actual sparring part of it lasted all of five seconds. Instead they were merely trying to pin the other to a tree with their kunai and shuriken. Finally, Sasuke had managed to pin Neji to a tree. Smirking, he walked up to claim his prize, or at least start by claiming his lips.

Suddenly, Sasuke was the one pinned to the tree by a pair of strong arms.

Sasuke just growled, then purred as Neji attacked his throat with his mouth. Neji sucked on the same part of Sasuke's collarbone when he noticed the light moan coming from Sasuke. He smirked and bit lightly, then massaged it lightly with his tongue.

"Oh. My. KAMI!" They both froze and turned to see a sheepish looking Naruto and a red Lee. "So THIS is why you two were looking for each other!" he pointed accusingly.

Lee slung an arm over Neji's shoulder and said, "I'M GLAD YOU HAVE DISCOVERED THE JOYS OF YOUTHFUL BEHAVIOR MY ETERNALLY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!"

Neji was just hoping eternity didn't last as long as it sounded. He could just imagine Lee declaring something about rivalry when they were both too old to move.

"Wow, Sasuke, considering Neji's a guy you have pretty good taste!" Both idiots continued babbling too oblivious and dense to notice the killer auras emanating from both prodigies.

They were in the hospital for three months and Sasuke and Neji had been dating ever since…

…and the only reason Neji knows this story from Sasuke's point of view is because he had read Sasuke's journal (that we all know is a diary but refuse to say anything to keep Sasuke from throwing a temper tantrum).

Which brings us to now where the summary below the link to this story said we were. If you didn't read it (shame shame), it said Neji was Christmas shopping for his sweet uke.

Yes, that does mean it's a year later.

When he had left this morning Sasuke had still been in bed. He smiled at the memory. Sasuke had his mouth in a cute little 'o' and was halfway curled into a ball. His bangs were falling over his closed eyes with his long lashes shining like someone had sprinkled them with dew. His hair had grown down to his waist and had spread in smoky, inky tendrils around him. He had almost invited Sai in to paint a portrait. '_My God I sound like some hopeless poet._'

Sasuke had gotten girlier while Neji had gotten manlier. Not that that said much. While Neji had developed several muscles (lots of very nice, hard planes of muscle), he still had a slightly slender frame that complimented his effeminate face.

Yes. Telling which is the uke is horrendously difficult.

He slept in the baggiest shirt ever made. It was at least five sizes bigger than him and reached won to Sasuke's knees. Neji was a little envious, though, of Sasuke's hair. Neji's had only grown an inch-and-a-half tops. Sasuke's was down to his waist. Neji suspected foul play.

Hair growing jutsus.

Anyway, Neji continued to look through the store windows to find a last touch to Sasuke's Christmas present. Sasuke had given him his already. Neji blushed a little at the memory. It was safe to say he absolutely LOVED cat ears on Sasuke now. He looked and found the perfect one. Walking in he purchased it and ran back home so it wouldn't melt.

Sasuke groggily opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 10:30. He bolted up in bed.

_Holy shit did I oversleep!_

He ran around changing into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt when he spotted the note Neji left him in some neat scrawl.

Good morning my sweet SasUKE.

He frowned at the bad pun Neji continually used against him.

I just went to run some errands. I'll be right back. Stop running around throwing on clothes, you didn't oversleep. See you soon.

Sasuke calmed down at the second-to-last line and decided to slow down the routine slightly. When he finished putting his hair in a loose braid he heard the door open.

"Sweetie I'm home!" He rolled his eyes. Neji never did stop teasing him about his femininity. It wasn't HIS fault! "Are you ready for your present?" he asked walking in the room and running his eyes over Sasuke hungrily. Sasuke just jumped into Neji's arms. A year was a long time, especially considering all the trust Neji managed to earn from Sasuke.

Neji carried Sasuke outside and gently sat him on the couch.

He walked into a different room and came out a few seconds later. He had stripped off the rest of his clothes so he only had some low hanging white sweatpants on. Slightly gesturing to the side with his head he pointed to the table next to Sasuke.

He looked over to see some white chocolate sitting on the coffee table. Sasuke smirked and eagerly leaned back on the couch. The throw pillows created a rather relaxed picture as Neji's uke looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

With an evil glint in his eyes, Neji picked up the chocolate and strode over to one very horny Uchiha.

"What are you thinking of doing with the chocolate, Ne-ji?" he whispered with his lips brushing Neji's. The Hyuuga prodigy slowly peeled off Sasuke's shirt.

"I was hoping you could help me come up with something."

Outside, Naruto and Lee had empty glasses between their ear and the door.

Itwould'vebeenalinebutthestupidrulerstillisn'tworkingsoIputthisinstead-seriouslypeeved-

I know, I made Neji REALLY seme and Sasuke REALLY uke. SO SUE ME!!! (Please don't)

Translation Notes:

(1) Total idiot

(2) Ahoka means "what the fuck." In the story I wanted to put "What. The. FUCK?!" so I separated it into syllables. "A. Ho. KA?!"

(3) Bring it on

(4) It's that one jutsu that Sasuke uses when he throws the weapons attached to strings and sets the string on fire.

Review please!


End file.
